criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joyce Guy
Joyce Guy is an American actress. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Guy portrayed medical examiner and anatomy professor Joan Grayson in the Season Twelve episode "Surface Tension". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Surface Tension" (2017) TV episode - M.E. Joan Grayson *Colony (2017) as Janice *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as Judge Francine O'Donnell *Aquarius (2015) as Kristin's Mother *The Mentalist (2015) as Judge Emily Hamilton *2 Broke Girls (2014) as Iris *Parenthood (2014) as Pastor Jones *2cool 4school (2013) as Principle Green *Hart of Dixie (2013) as Agnes *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2013) as Judge Constance Copeland *Castle (2013) as Judge Kerry Fallbrook *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) as Joanna *Island Song (2013) as Los Angeles Prosecutor (short) *Enlightened (2013) as Roberta Jackson *Bones (2012) as Connie Summers *Eye of the Hurricane (2012) as Mrs. Nelson *Moneyball (2011) as Flight Attendant *L.A. Noire (2011) as Female Pedestrian #4 (video game, voice) *Anderson's Cross (2010) as Mrs. Anderson *Days of Our Lives (2010) as Lois McTavish (8 episodes) *The Closer (2009) as Sally Redfine *Nip/Tuck (2008) as Lana *Girlfriends (2007) as Martha *Cane (2007) as Female Doctor (uncredited) *Nobel Son (2007) as Eileen Moses *Boston Legal (2007) as Riva Boitelle *Grey's Anatomy (2005-2007) as Mrs. Henry/Administrator/Ms. Henry (3 episodes) *Day Break (2006) as Judge *Windfall (2006) as Nina's Therapist *The West Wing (2003-2006) as Various Characters (10 episodes) *Jack & Bobby (2005) as Mrs. Ride *Joan of Arcadia (2005) as Judge Patricia Claymore *JAG (2005) as Deputy National Security Advisor *Cold Case (2005) as Jessie Odoms, 2005 *Will & Grace (2005) as Lynette *Desperate Housewives (2004) as Nurse Kelly *Medical Investigation (2004) as Dr. Thomas *Cracking Up (2004) as Policewoman #1 *Without a Trace (2004) as Ms. Wright *The Guardian (2002-2003) as Janet Gregg (2 episodes) *MDs (2002) as Dr. Burton *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) as Professor Hawkins *Felicity (2002) as Headmistress *The Shield (2002) as Nadine Demeral *Boston Public (2002) as Audrey Nixon *That's Life (2002) as Secretary *The Nightmare Room (2001) as Secretary *The Quickie (2001) as Social Worker *Providence (2001) as Dr. Peterson's Secretary *Friends (2001) as The Supervisor *Strong Medicine (2000) as Leila *Martial Law (2000) as Landlady *Any Day Now (2000) as Nurse (2 episodes) *Sunset Beach (1998-1999) as Mrs. Moreau (59 episodes, uncredited) *Buddy Boy (1999) as Another Woman *Error in Judgment (1999) as Alice *Jesse (1999) as Teresa *Dharma & Greg (1999) as Nurse *Chicago Hope (1995-1998) as Various Characters (6 episodes) *Where's Marlowe? (1998) as Wilt's Mom *LateLine (1998) as Pearlie *Prey (1998) as Judge *Girlfriends (1997) as Grown Maddie Tatum (short) *3rd Rock from the Sun (1997) as Claire *Dangerous Minds (1996) as Meg Campbell *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) as Nurse *Full Circle (1996) as Nurse *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) as Doctor *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1996) as Mrs. Hofaker *Sisters (1996) as Evelyn Livingston (2 episodes) *Malibu Shores (1996) as Millie Hammond *If Looks Could Kill (1996) as Customs Officer *Eye of the Stalker (1995) as District Attorney *The Marshal (1995) as Leah *Mad About You (1995) as The Nurse *Legacy of Sin: The William Coit Story (1995) as Uniformed Policewoman *California Dreams (1994) as Mrs. Wicks *Roseanne (1994) as Nurse *The Santa Clause (1994) as Principal Compton *Monty (1994) as Rita Simon (13 episodes) *Mr. Jones (1993) as Nurse *Torch Song (1993) as Producer *Heartbeat (1993) as Betsy *Criminal Behavior (1992) as Estelle *L.A. Law (1991) as Court Clerk/Clerk (3 episodes) *Shocker (1989) as Cop #2 'DIRECTOR' *Dancing Like Home (2014) (documentary short) 'WRITER' *Dancing Like Home (2014) (documentary short) 'PRODUCER' *Dancing Like Home (2014) - Producer (documentary short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses Category:Stubs